Shuyin's Story
by Stiterra
Summary: Welcome to Ch.1 of "Shuyin's Story." This is a story of how Shuyin met Lenne (the way I see it anyway) I've got Ch.2 Ready, but first I need to know if this is a good enough story for you to read a Ch.2.


Someone asked, "How can Jecht be Shuyin's father?" I will answer this.

It's because Tidus and Shuyin are the same persom. You see, there were 2 Zanarkands:

1. The real one from 1000 years ago, with the Macina war that brought about Sin.

2. The Zanarkand that the Fayth kept alive in their dreams.

So, in the original Zanarkand, Tidus's father Jecht died of a heart attack from too much drinking then, out of hate for his father, Tidus changed his name to Shuyin.

"What's the difference between Zanarkand 1 and Zanarkand 2?" Auron exists in Zanarkand 2. Because of Auron's existence, Jecht lived awhile longer, Tidus lived with Auron after his parents died so he wouldn't have to go to an orphanage, the Machina war never occured, and Tidus didn't change his name.

With Auron's existence in Zanarkand 2, alot of events changed.

I hope this clears some things up in my story. But remember, this is just a fan's point-of-view. I don't think my theory is correct, but it's for the story :P

Enjoy

Within the cold dark room in a Zanarkand slum, a young man tosses and turns in his sleep. While he sleeps he dreams, he dreams of his father, the greatest hero of Blitzball in Zanarkand, Jecht. Jecht was the best of the best. But because he was "too good" for training and with his terrible drinking habit, he died of a heart attack.

The boy is at his father's funeral. In Zanarkand funerals, because it's built above water so there's very little earth to walk on, all bodies are creamated and the ashes are scattered across the ocean. "That's what you get old man." The young man says in his dream.

The scene grows dark and the young man is left alone. Then in a blink of an eye he sees Zanarkand in a huge war. A war with machina and those summoners he's heard so much about. But they all dissapear in a huge blaze of fire. The source of it, was a huge monstrosity. "What the hell is that? An animal? A beast?" This creature was too big to be called a monster. This was something else.

As the boy wakes up in a cold sweat, he thinks to himself, "Why? Why do I keep having theat same dream?" It's now daybreak. The young man get's up and looks out the window at his hometown. "Hello Zanarkand." Just then ::Knock Knock:: "Tidus! It's me! Josha!" The young man hears from the door. "Is it that late?" He opens the door and let's his old friend in.

Josha:: Tidus, It's about time you woke up.

Young man:: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that anymore?

Josha:: Err let's see....1..2..4.....alot.

Young man:: I hate using the name my father gave me. You should know that by now.

Josha:: Heh. Sorry Shuyin.

Shuyin:: It's ok.

After Shuyin's dad died, his mom soon followed. Since then he lived in a foster home. Josha was his best friend there. They were about to recieve different parents when Shuyin was 13, but he and Josha ran away from the orphanage before that could happen. "Who says these new parents are gonna be better than my old ones?" That was Shuyin's excuse. Josha was in the orphanage since age 8. He was there because his family was poor and couldn't afford to feed him. So they sent Josha to the orphanage.

The reason Shuyin was there is because the only other family he had was either dead or in prison.

Josha was tall, and tan. he always wore goggles and bright red and yellow clothes. He rarely shows his eyes which were green and in a way, swirley.

(So now we know what his parents were)

Shuyin always wanted to play Blitzball. He used to train every day when Jecht was alive. He always tried to do Jecht's legendary shot. Jecht said there was a secret to doing it, and that he and only he knew what it was. And when he died, he took the secret with him. That's when Shuyin stopped practicing. He knew he would never ever learn it, so what was the point in trying. Now, Shuyin is the leader of a gang of thieves. Shuyin's been caught on several occasions, but his comrads always broke him out.

Josha:: You know, me and the boys were thinkin. There's this concert comin up tonight, we were gonna sneak in, and we wanted to know....

Shuyin:: If i could come?

Josha:: You will?

Shuyin:: Who's in the concert?

Josha:: It's this new singer that came up, she's really good.

Shuyin:: What's her name?

Josha:: Starts with a L. I can't remember right now, I'll let you know later. So, you in?

Shuyin:: Lemme get this straight: You want me to go to a concert of some girl, and you can't remember who it is?

Josha:: Ummm....yea that's it.

Shuyin:: Fine. I got nothin better to do.

Like the story so far? Then say so.

Don't like it? Please say so.

I need to know. (But I hope you did enjoy it anyway)


End file.
